


I Told You

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Misc. Avengers One Shots [5]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes





	

Natasha flipped Clint by his arm, pressing her foot into his neck.

"Barton, you could at least try," Natasha said, letting Clint get up.

Clint looked at her with shock. "You think I don't?" he scoffs, causing Natasha to smirk. They both walk out of the training room, passing Steve and Y/N.

"Hey Tasha," Y/N greeted the redhead and smiled as they passed; Natasha returned the smile, one that was noticed by Clint.

"Well, I guess I don't matter," he said, feigning hurt.

"Jealous, Barton?" Natasha asked, turning to him, a bit of emotion on her face.

 _Was that anger?_ Clint wondered. "Jealous? Nah," he laughed.

They walked into the kitchen and he grabbed two of Tony's juices from the refrigerator, handing one to his best friend.

Natasha took a sip, eyeing Clint. "You sure? I mean, Y/N's hot. I'd be jealous if she didn't say hi to me," she pointed out.

Clint laughs again. "Well, she always says hi to you. Besides, I don't think I'm her type," he smirked. He watched Natasha's reaction, her eyes widened slightly and her mouth briefly hung open, which amused him.

"What's so funny, Barton?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the archer.

Clint stopped laughing, not wanting to get a beat down. "Nat, why are you like this whenever Y/N is brought up or around?" a perplexed look crossed his face.

"Like what?" Natasha asked, still glaring at Clint.

Clint sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Nat, why don't you ask Y/N out." Natasha nearly choked on her juice, causing Clint to smirk. It wasn't often he could sideline the assassin.

"What?" she asked, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Ask. Y/N. Out," he emphasized each word, a smile playing on his lips.

"I will. But I doubt she swings that way," she accepted, setting down her juice and stalked off towards the training room. Clint was close behind her, nearly skipping.

* * *

Y/N blocked Steve's right elbow, countering with her own elbow that connected with his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards.

"You're getting better, Y/N," Steve praised her. "Just keep your stance in mind, or you're going to be knocked off balanced."

Y/N nodded, breathing deep. "Stance. Got it." She got back into her stance and Steve came at her with another punch. She grabbed his arm and landed a knee to his torso.

Steve backed off and smiled. "So, you and Romanoff seem friendly."

Y/N laughed. "Really Steve? I don't think a Hydra agent will be making small talk about my relationships while trying to kill me." She blocked his punch again, but only to get her side bruised by his shin. She winced, but countered with a leg sweep, knocking the soldier down. "I thought you were going to go half strength on me," she grimaced as she held her side.

"Sorry, Y/N," Steve said, getting up. "At least you took me down before you complained this time."

"Careful, Cap, or I'll wipe that smirk off your face," Y/N teased. "And why ask about my relationship with Natasha?"

Steve shrugged. "Natasha isn't really known to warm up to new recruits easily. But she seems to take a liking to you rather quickly."

Y/N blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Steve smiled at her. "You act like you're infatuated."

Y/N let out a nervous laugh. "W-what? I'm not. J-just being friendly."

Steve grabbed her shoulder and laughed. "You keep telling yourself that. And you don't have to spare me. I've gotten use to how things are now. You can date and love whoever."

"Well, thanks for the permission, Gramps," Y/N laughed, shoving Steve.

Just then the doors opened and in walked Natasha with Clint behind her, smiling like a fool. Steve nudged Y/N and smirked, earning a glare from her.

"Hey Natasha," Steve greeted her as she approached them, Clint staying back.

"Steve, mind if I borrow Y/N?" the redhead asked. Steve nodded and walked over to Clint, the two smiling at each other.

"What's up Tasha?" Y/N asked, taking off her workout gloves, her eyes on the ground.

"Nothing. Just wanted to ask you if you want to go out Saturday," Natasha said easily.

"Sure. Be nice to hang out with you and the girls again," Y/N answered, looking at Natasha, noticing her face flinched a little bit.

"Actually, it would be just you and I," Natasha retorted.

Y/N raised her eyebrows and smiled. "It's a date," she answered and leaned forward to kissed Natasha's cheek.

Natasha watch Y/N with wide eyes as she walked out of the training room and saw Steve and Clint high fiving each other.

"Told you," Clint smirked.


End file.
